X-com: The Kisaragi squad remake
by BlackThief12
Summary: Is a remake dude. Check the god damn story for the user of Library of the damn.


**Disclaimer: Why the hell there will be disclaimer, if you guys know who belong to?**

**A/N: This is the remake of my fail project... Confuse Ghostie and Herr Wozzeck? Look up my profile.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna try(And fail again) to remake in a very different way because of the GODAMN MISSING WORD! THANK YOU STUPID IPHONE!**

**Side note: Expect some flashback and Author note throughout the story, and new OC**

* * *

**X-Com: The Kisaragi Squad**

**Chapter 0 part 1: Senjin and Senjun's origin.**

* * *

**[Location: Kishi, Japan]**

**[Time: 9:00PM]**

* * *

Cold...

It was the only thing in mind as the two sibling, Private Senjin Sarutobi and his little sister, Private Senjun Sarutobi, walk through the forest of Kishi.

They took a day out in from it's "job", though it wasn't tetchily a normal job, but a military one.

They work for a military group call the "X-com", it kinda a military force to face off the alien invasion. The only ironic is that they both younger, at least 17 and 16.

They decide to trek into the forest in the night to test it's survival skill, though it is pointless since they been through a lot together.

"Senjin-ni... is it okay to travel into the night?" Senjun say as she warm herself up. She has a blue hair and ocean blue eyes, she wear a blue short and blue shirt, in her back, was a bow and arrow. But the one thing she regret, even though she hate it, was the fact that she is not wearing panties and bra.

**(A/N: Fun fact, I made a OC who don't wear does, and she is the daughter of Seiko and Naomi, if you guys want to see it and want to add something in the library of the damned, search "Corpse Party Reform: War of Musume" if there are some thing that is confusing, watch the original one "Corpse Party Reform", It was made by Xpyro. Some scene will make you laugh, and some will make you hate your favorite character. Oh, and if you like a Naomi x Seiko, then the story made by Xpyro is one of them)**

"Don't worry sister, we have a weapon to defend." Senjin say happily as he is currently a blue great sword. Like his sister, he has blue hair and ocean blue eyes, he is wearing a black shirt and pant, along with his blue jacket

.

As they walk through the forest, Senjin stop in his track when he notice something. "Senjin-ni?" Senjun say as she look at her brother.

What Senjin see, is what look to be an old, abandoned building in the middle of the forest, which made Senjin wondered why is there a school.

Suddenly, the door open on it's own, scaring the crap out of them.

"W-what? D-d-d-did the d-d-door o-o-open on it's o-o-own?" Senjun say, scare that something may come out of it. Senjin however, pull out his greats sword, and slowly walk toward the building.

"S-Senjin-ni! Don't leave me!" Senjun say as she chase her brother.

Senjin though that it was a Sectoid, but immediately shrug it off. "_Really? Sectoid? That is stupid, why would they stay at the abandon building anyway?_" Thought Senjin as he and his sister enter the building.

* * *

As the sibling walk through the hallway, Senjun is getting colder due to the atmosphere in this places, and her... doughnut, is freezing from it.

" Ah man, now I wish I brought a pantie with me." Senjun say, as she put her hand in her doughnut.

**(A/N: Put your hand out of the table perv! XD)**

She got use to the sensation, since she always do... "That".

"Sis, it's not good if you put your hand there... especially if your not wearing panties." Senjin say as he turn to the corner.

And then stop when he notice someone else. A girl, probably around 16 or older, with black long hair and black eye, wearing nothing but a... red pajama? Or was it red dress?

"Senjin-nii, who is she?" Senjun say, hiding behind the blue hair boy. "I don't know, but I'll talk with her." Senjin say, no longer sounding like a child, as he walk toward the girl.

"Um... Hello?" Senjin say as the girl look at him blankly.

Senjin has a strange sensation about her, that she is dangerous, he didn't let his guard down.

Just them, the girl smile adorably. "Hello there mister-san!"

**(A/N: Two buck say that Herr and Ghostie will be like "What the hell man!" from it's personality. XD)**

"Um..." Senjin was a little speechless from the girl, but then smile as well. "Hello lady."

Senjun look at the two blankly as they start talking to each other.

"Oops, I forgot to tell my name. My name is Shinozaki Sachiko." Sachiko say, happily, as Senjin reply. "Nice to meet you, my name is Sarutobi Senjin, this is my sister, Sarutobi Senjun."

Senjun bow down and say "It's nice to meet you Shinozaki-san."

And once again, they engage in conversation as Sachiko tell about herself.

**(A/N: I'm gonna skip to where after she explain who she really is cause... It'll take long. Oh, and in case that you two(I meant Ghostie and Herr) decide to ****reveal Sachiko's past...SPOILER ALERT!)**

"And it's has been a very long time. Until those 'thing' appeared." Sachiko say, finishing her story. "What 'thing' you mentioned?" Senjin say, curious about it.

"Those weird naked creature with gun, all white. There's a robot, floating around, those thing riding a machine, and I even see weird people jumping around like a frog. They took every spirit, including that big dumb Yoshikazu. He got knockdown by those guys." Sachiko say, remember the part where Yoshikazu got rekt by the droid.

"Are you referring to the Sectoid?" Senjun say, knowing what she meant.

"Um... if that's what it's call, then yes." As she say it, she tense up suddenly.

"Umm, are you okay, Shinozaki-san?" Senjin say, noticing her behavior. She then smile as she scratch at the back of her head. "Yeah, hey listen guys, can you guys leave, cause the school is going to go to another world."

At this, Senjin and Senjun till there head to the side. At this, Sachiko giggle from it's reaction. "I don't even know what cause it to act, but please leave, I won't go with you till I get better, without the spirit, I'm going to use my own energy, and it will take a few month." Sachiko finish and the Sarutobi sibling nod and went to the exit.

As they disappear, she smile a little. "Someday, when I got out, I'm going to meet you guys again, as a friend.

* * *

After they left the school, it's suddenly disappear without a trace, making them wondering if she really telling a truth or not.

As the sibling descend down the mountain, Senjin got a call from HQ.

"**Senjin? Can You heard me?**" A male voice is heard from the com link. "Oh Amatoya-san! You call me?" Senjin reply.

"**Oh good, get back to base, ASAP.**" Denka say, having no time to be in relief.

"Um why?" Senjin say as they are at the street now.

What Denka say, will change the base forever.

"**We have found and took _Dorobo no Kuro_ into custody.**"

* * *

**Chapter 0 part 1 complete**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this may be the only chapter I'm publish as I'm going for a summer break later. Well I decide to discontinue for now, and I would have, if I didn't read my fanfict in the Library of the damn. It's reaction is hilarious. Oh and the real reason why I did it in the first place is that I watch a YouTube video of X-Com after typing "Seiko Shinohara in another game" and I found a video where a YouTuber name a character Seiko Shinohara and let just say, she one-shot every single Sectoid in a level. Man she must have a grudge on them, and she look awesome... until she got killed by a drone in the episode call "Oh no! Seiko is dead! Wait... Oh no! Naomi is out for blood!" and god imagine with Naomi literally ****obliterate EVERYONE in the game, a massive extinction.**

**Oh and I check in the library of the damn to see if there was a Corpse Party fanfiction and the only one is my story. Like damn, my Corpse Party crossover fict is the first Corpse Party to be in the library of the damn, you guys should check my other story as AxelTheMoon and check some corpse party fanfict to add more of them in the library, I want to see the reaction. XD**

**Well this may be my last one till august so bye!**


End file.
